


Bad day turned good...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour
Genre: Cheering Up, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This is a short, fluffy fic requested by Anon.O/C needs cheering up after having a bad day so far, Richard knows just how to cheer a girl up...





	

I stormed into the office that morning, clearly unhappy. I felt terrible, I had a unsatisfied nights sleep, and my car broke down on the way here, I only just about arrived with it in one piece.  
I came through the door, grasping bits of paperwork in my right arm, people said hi as I walked in as usual, I could only mumble a slight "hello" to them, I really wasn't in the best of moods, they could tell, but I scarpered away before they could raise their concerns.

I got to my office after walking past James, Richard and Jeremy having a talk outside. I stopped and debated joining them, but I plodded on towards my door and slammed it behind me, placing my paperwork down on my desk in a huff. I pulled out my phone to call someone to collect my car and try and fix the damn thing.  
It wasn't to be picked up until this afternoon, and they probably couldn't fix it until a few days past, so until then, I had to arrange someone to take me home today, god knows who's available though.  
I placed my phone down on the desk with a thud, and tangled my fingers in my hair, taking a deep breath in to calm me down, but it didn't work well.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I sighed.

Richard popped his head round the door, a cheery smile on his face, then walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"You okay? Haven't said hi to us this morning" he asked, sitting himself down on the chair next to me.

"I'm just, stressed Richard to be honest, I'm not in the best of moods" I said, fiddling with my pen.

"Oh, well we can't be having that can we? You're always so happy!" He said.

"Well, my car broke down this morning, and I didn't have the best nights sleep last night really" I said yawning and slouching in my chair.

"Really? You called someone to get it?" He asked.

"Yeah but won't be until afternoon, I don't know how I'll get home yet" I huffed.

"Well, I could always take you" he offered.

"Richard, you don't have to honestly"

"Well, I want to, I don't like you being unhappy, so I'm taking you home tonight, no exceptions"

"You're too nice to me" I smiled.

"There's that lovely smile aye!" Richard then smiled too and pulled his chair closer.

"So tell me, what cheers you up?" He asked with a hand on his chin.

"Nah, I ain't telling" I said.

"Come on! Tell me, I don't care how embarrassing it is" he coxed.

"Well, few things, chocolate, nice drive, love and affection ya know" I said.

"Hmmm, by love and affection, what specifically in that category?" He flashed a cunning smile.

"Richard!" I started to giggle uncontrollably.

"No really tell me!" He said, slowly moving closer to me.

"Nope" I said playfully, getting up out my chair, moving towards the corner to find some paperwork.

Richard then suddenly appeared behind me and pressed me up against the wall.

"Yanno, I don't think I even need to get it out of you, I already know the answer" he whispered in my ear, in his low, husky voice, and it made me shudder.

"Hammond..." I groaned.

He pressed his lips against my ear, then glided them across my cheek, inching slowly to my mouth. Once his lips reached the corner of my mouth he stopped, and it made me become impatient.

"You're such a tease Richard" I huffed.

"Tell me you want it then" he teased again.

"I want it Richard, please" I begged.

Finally he kissed me, and we kissed deeply. He held me against the wall, his hands on my waist, his body grinding into mine as he kissed me. I pressed a hand firmly on the back of his neck, taking the kiss deeper, my other hand tangled in his chestnut hair. He then slowly entered his tongue into my mouth as I did with his, and it made us both kiss back with even more lust, letting out a slight moan here and there. Richard moved his hand to my leg and pulled it up by the knee, allowing to press himself harder against me. I felt his erection through his jeans, and it was at this point I couldn't take much more.

"Richard if we keep at it like this something more that just a kiss is going to happen" I giggled.

"You're not wrong there, but you're just too irresistible" he smiled, now planting kisses on my neck.

"God Richard" I moaned.

"Seriously we need to stop don't we, God or I'm gonna end up fucking you right here right now" Richard said regaining his breath back.

"Richard, you're so feisty" I giggled.

"Stop! Right, I'm taking you home tonight, let's wait til then my darling" he said giving me one last kiss.

"Can't wait my dear" I smiled as he walked towards the door.

"See you tonight gorgeous" he winked.

"See you handsome, thank you for cheering me up" I said winking back.

"Trust me, it was a pleasure..." 


End file.
